From “Wikipedia, the free encyclopaedia”, a podcast is distinguished from other digital media formats by its ability to be downloaded automatically, using software capability of reading feed formats.
The emerging of new platforms such as satellite radio, podcasting and other digital delivery allows the new generation of business services to drive the market competition by being on the leading edge of the new platforms.
The podcasting technology allows direct downloads or streaming digital contents that allows a podcast provider to offer associated services. The offering of such podcasting services gains a large success in terms of business profitability. Moreover, a podcasting service generates a large interest to listeners who are discovering content that many other individuals listen to on the radio or TV through other means.
A podcasting service generally includes audio podcasting as well as video podcasting. From the following example, it is shown that a public affairs program on important events may be transmitted by using a video podcast media. Thereby, a video podcast can allow a podcasting provider to reach a large public audience on client request.
The use of the podcast media is very different from what any other radio or TV stations have been doing until now. The orientation of the new marketing techniques allows firms to be leaders in their business areas by providing specialized contents for new platforms, like podcasting, satellite radio and video via the Internet network. Also, these firms can distribute multiple podcasts and can initiate programs that include some community interaction tools to enable and enhance community conversation. By using a tool, like RSS (Really Simple Syndication), listeners can customize the programs they subscribe to, the ones that seem the most relevant to them, and can also interact and converse with the service providers to which they subscribe to. Producing a podcast is also an efficient medium to promote higher education that the universities can offer at no cost to any individual. Thereby, by offering the possibility to access free podcasts, plenty of individuals can attend to a plurality of courses including physics, history, psychology, geology, statistics, philosophy, economics, art and so on.
Even if the demand of listening to podcasts increases, the current technology needs to be improved to make podcasting easier to produce and distribute to clients. The diffusion of various podcasts with a higher quality has to be more attractive to satisfy clients when interacting with the podcasting service provider.
From a technology aspect, a podcast is based on a unidirectional diffusion, the source is referenced to a container that belongs to a podcasting service provider and, on clients' requests and convenience, the selected podcast is automatically pulled down.
As mentioned above, there are many podcast applications. Some of them consist of distributing audio, video, music, educative program and speech while the other ones have business objectives.
By business objective is meant the diffusion of a podcast message oriented business strategy when a firm wants to introduce a new product.
To enhance such a business strategy it is preferable to deliver a two-way marketing message communication to the audience rather than simply state the facts of the product. The objective of the two-way marketing message is to promote new product features, product quality, product performance and business application of the product. Thus, the firms involved in the business strategy determine an interview that seems the best method to challenge the facts of the product. Then, firms prepare questioning that seems for them the most challenging to promote their products. The more questions they ask, the more interested they appear. They create the adequate questions the system will ask during the interview and generate a client interview worksheet by using the podcast capabilities.
From the following example, it is shown that a basic question like, “You said Product_X is important, so why is it important?”, initiates an interactive interview. Such an interactive interview satisfies the human need to challenge what people say and makes the interview more engaging.
In today's market strategy, the use of the podcast method is not compatible with the monitoring of an interactive interview when promoting a product to a client. Whereas the current podcasting method requires a single voice all along the podcast interview, it becomes more efficient to create a multi-voice interview when a business podcast interview is initiated.
The use of a single voice minimizes considerably the interest of the marketing message transmitted to the client. The voice can be monotonous and the marketing message can become boring. Then, clients stop listening and thereby miss some important marketing facts.
Another application domain of a podcasting service consists of educating people by using the multiple-voice interview that seems the most appropriate to the audience. From the following example, it is seen that the podcasting service perfectly suits the objective of an instructional designer in guiding some experts on their subject for which they have a vast amount of knowledge. Depending on the complexity of the subject, it is possible that the expert overlooks many significant points. Faced with this situation, the instructional designer may create a multi-voice interview containing some relevant questions to guide the expert to ensure that all the points are covered by his answers.
A last example shows that the interview approach is appropriate when a communication manager has to respond to a series of employee questions. The use of a second voice to ask the employee questions gives the appearance of neutrality throughout the interview.
From the examples cited here above, it is desirable to develop a multiple-way marketing message communication to the audience rather than simply state the facts of the product. The multiple-way marketing message turns around an interactive multi-voice interview that makes the business strategy more engaging when using the podcast capabilities. Incorporating such a multi-voice interactive interview concept is currently expensive, inflexible and time consuming. Indeed, the individuals involved in generating the multiple-way marketing message have to be present together when recording (probably at a studio). Each of them have to record their own part of the interview to be finally merged together to form a single podcast.
To summarize, the aforementioned methods present several drawbacks, some of the main drawbacks are:                Existing business podcast methods simply state the facts of the product instead of delivering a two-way marketing message communication to the audience.        Using a single voice all along the podcast interview minimizes considerably the interest of the marketing message transmitted to the client.        Existing interview methods require a plurality of individuals to create an interview based on a multiple-voice concept. These individuals have to be present at the same time during the recording (probably at a studio). Alternatively, they could each record their respective parts and these would then be manually assembled into a single recording.        
As mentioned above, prior art solutions are not fully appropriate with the generation of an interview based on a multiple voice approach. A single voice can be monotonous and the client can stop listening and thereby miss some important marketing facts. The fact of using a plurality of individuals to create a multiple voice interview leads to some constraints and inconveniences when working together in the same area. They have to be present at the same time and there is no flexibility when creating their respective parts of the interview. The existing methods do not allow assembling automatically the different voices belonging to the interview which generates an additional workload. The additional workload makes the existing methods to be expensive, inflexible and time consuming.
The present invention offers a solution to solve the aforementioned problems.